prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The 7th Scribe
Archived Talk: 1 CZW events *How would you feel about creating CZW events? If yes, the template is Template:CZW events. Dean27 (talk) 03:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Quick Fix I didn't even realize that somebody had moved the page and changed it up incorrectly. For now, I've moved it back until I can totally figure out what to do about this situation. Glad to have you back. Any help that we can get on here from anyone is greatly appreciated. If there's anything in particular you are looking to work on, let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:43, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :*Minor thing, shows that are individual one off events (instead of a weekly series/show) should have their image galleries on separate pages. See the updated page for AAW Don't Stop Believing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) New pages *Hiya, would mind helping us out and creating the event history and image gallery for the new wrestler pages you make? Dean27 (talk) 19:06, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :*Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 22:51, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Los Ingobernables de Japon Hi why did you create a page for Los Ingobernables de Japon when theres already a page for them: Los Ingobernables de Japón. --Latin915 (talk) 20:14, July 11, 2018 (UTC) *Ok cool. I like how you have a bio and info box on your profile page. I should do that! --Latin915 (talk) 22:05, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:02, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Moving pages Please let me, Dean27 or Wagnike2 know next time you want to move a page as that is left for Admins to do. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 01:47, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :*Hay 7th, please can you reply to Latin so we all know you've got his message. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 00:08, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Humberto Carrillo There is already a page for Humberto Carrillo under his masked persona as Último Ninja. So can you take the information you added on the Humberto Carrillo page you created and add it to the Último Ninja page? Then I will redirect one to the other. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 01:36, September 6, 2018 (UTC) **Thank you and thanks for your work earlier on those NXT shows. --Latin915 (talk) 02:09, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Maryse Hi you are very good at updating wrestler's careers so I was wondering if you could update Maryse. It looks very outdated. The latest info being that she was released in 2011 and supposedly retired from wrestling in 2013. It barely has info on her marriage to the Miz. If you get some free time can you update it? Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 08:16, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Is it okay if you can updated Trish Stratus? she also made her appearance on RAW 25th year and August 27 edition on Raw. --DarkCrisan366 (talk) 16:44, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Awesome. Thank you for your help. Yea sometimes wrestler's career sections go untouched for a long time. Thanks again --Latin915 (talk) 17:54, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, Can you update the champions Roman Reigns, Ronda Rousey and Seth Rollins. Especially, Sting and Braun Strowman. They haven't touched one too and Brock Lesnar's fate in WWE after he move back to UFC and the final confrontation between Triple H and The Undertaker. --DarkCrisan366 (talk) 07:00, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Page Correction Yea, those pages should be on the proper pages now. But fixing a misspelling is no big deal. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:40, October 1, 2018 (UTC) About Triple H and Shawn Michaels Hey 7th Scribe, Triple H had already competed against Undertaker at Supershow Down after his wife Stephanie McMahon announced WWE Evolution. Shawn Michaels is about to compete in the ring after 8 years of retirement due to him and Triple H teamed up to face both Undertaker and Kane at Crowned Jewel. Hoping to add up with this.--DarkCrisan366 (talk) 01:46, October 9, 2018 (UTC) NXT House shows Thanks for adding NXT house shows that are needed. We are in need of house shows as you know lol so when you get free time if you can add any house shows you see are needed I appreciate it. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 22:10, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Jordynne Grace Jordynne Grace has left Impact wrestling? --Latin915 (talk) 03:44, December 1, 2018 (UTC) *Yea its hard to tell sometimes whether someone is a full time member of a roster but with Jordynne it was reported she signed a two year deal with Impact: (https://www.pwinsider.com/article/121045/jordynne-grace-update.html?p=1) **I think so too. Eventually she will challenge Tessa for the Knockouts championship.--Latin915 (talk) 19:04, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ***I agree, that would be a great match. Definitely will happen sometime in 2019. --Latin915 (talk) 19:15, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Ashton Smith His page is unlocked. Go for it. --Latin915 (talk) 02:01, December 25, 2018 (UTC) *Ok cool. --Latin915 (talk) 02:11, December 25, 2018 (UTC) NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 In Tokyo Dome Theres already a page for this so I'll redirect yours to it:Wrestle Kingdom 13. --Latin915 (talk) 01:33, January 15, 2019 (UTC) *ok sounds good. --Latin915 (talk) 01:50, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Tried-N-True Women's Championship Hi, please remember this page and other pages that need external links that you add cause right now articles that need external links is a project we are working on. Theres about 4000 of them right now so we are trying to get them but its taking awhile. So for example when cagematch adds a page for the Tried-N-True Women's Championship please go back and add it. Thank you and keep up the good work. --Latin915 (talk) 23:33, January 23, 2019 (UTC) AAW Heavyweight Championship Sami Callihan beat Brody King for this championship on Dec. 29 at AAW Windy City Classic XIV. cagematch results --Latin915 (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2019 (UTC) **No problem. Thanks for adding results for the latest ROH episode. --Latin915 (talk) 16:24, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Lifeblood Remember to add event history pages for wrestlers or groups you add. Thanks --Latin915 (talk) 18:41, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Stacey Ervin Jr. Some new user changed this wrestler's info in the infobox and Early life section. You were the one to create this page before this new user, can you check if the info the user changed is accurate when you get a chance. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 22:46, March 6, 2019 (UTC) *Cool. Thank you. I undid that users edits. --Latin915 (talk) 16:50, March 7, 2019 (UTC) New Xplosion logo Thanks for adding Xplosion results, Ive uploaded the latest logo for the show. The logo we are using now is from I dont know when lol. No ones fault just probably something we missed. So can you use the new logo I uploaded going foward. Thanks again. --Latin915 (talk) 02:42, March 15, 2019 (UTC) *new Xplosion logo ---- Yea I give them props too for fighting on despite setbacks. They are still doing alright today they just need a better tv deal. --Latin915 (talk) 02:55, March 15, 2019 (UTC) NXT House shows cont. Go ahead and rename it. When it asks to leave a redirect behind leave that box unchecked. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 01:07, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Rachelle St. Claire Do you know who this is? Rachelle St. Claire? Cause she is curently in the WWE NXT current roster and World Wrestling Entertainment current roster categories but I never heard of her. --Latin915 (talk) 19:33, March 23, 2019 (UTC) *ok thanks I'll put her in alumni categories then.--Latin915 (talk) 20:24, March 23, 2019 (UTC) 2019 Performance Center Recruits Ok cool. Im getting back on the wiki later tonight so I'll add them. --Latin915 (talk) 01:00, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Mania weekend There is gonna be a lot of indie shows this weekend that the admins wont get to so if there is any you want to add please do. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2019 (UTC) *Shows added so far **Impact Wrestling United We Stand **WrestlePro Does Funny Equal Money?! **Battle Club Pro Presents ICONS 3 Women Crush Wednesday **UPWA Undeniable **Pizza Party Wrestling (April 3, 2019) AEW The Buy In We dont have pages for pre shows. they are typically part of the main ppv like we have with WWE ppvs.--Latin915 (talk) 18:34, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Jimmy Havoc I wonder why Jimmy Havoc hasnt been signed full time by anyone. Hes really good. --Latin915 (talk) 19:04, May 30, 2019 (UTC) *Speaking of Ambrose, he'll be wrestling Pentagon Jr. on 8/16 for Northeast Wrestling. Wish that match was done where more people can see it. Maybe one day. --Latin915 (talk) 20:12, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Yea like he's already gonna start in New Japan next week. On 6/5 he challenges Juice for the IWGP US Championship. Im guessing he wins. --Latin915 (talk) 20:29, May 30, 2019 (UTC) *With AEW not running regular shows or weekly tv yet maybe he is working as a freelancer for now. An NJPW offical said that they are not working with AEW so Ambrose must be working with them on his own. --Latin915 (talk) 20:52, May 30, 2019 (UTC) **link to the article Tru tru.--Latin915 (talk) 00:39, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ---- Yea AEW has even more buzz than it did before and Moxley has now become the hottest wrestler on the scene. I hope Moxley pops up in a lot of places before AEW starts full time as I bet indie promoters are scrambling to book him. AEW will be involved with Verano de Escándalo 2019, wouldnt be suprised if he pops up there. --Latin915 (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2019 (UTC) *Yea it would definetly go with his unpredictable gimmick. --Latin915 (talk) 21:24, June 1, 2019 (UTC) PAC Yea it appears hes out since he has been removed from advertising for their next event: https://amp.wrestlinginc.com/news/2019/05/pac-removed-from-aew-poster-654622/ --Latin915 (talk) 22:55, June 1, 2019 (UTC)